


Above all else

by SlowHanded1



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, niall fanfiction, niall fluff, niall imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHanded1/pseuds/SlowHanded1
Summary: Where you’ve split up but you show up at his show...





	Above all else

The butterflies in your tummy are making it hard to concentrate as your fingertips tap away at your phone. When Niall had asked you a few weeks ago to attend the opening show of his tour, you were immediately cautious. The breakup had been tough on both of you; it wasn’t something either of you particularly wanted but with Niall so busy with his blossoming solo career and you left back at home with your own job and life to carry on with it felt like the right thing to do. It just wasn’t the right time for you to be together; too difficult to merge your lives together. But being desperate to not lose one another completely you’d pledged to stay friends, perhaps underestimating just how difficult that would be when feelings refused to simmer down.

You had originally told him no, that you were delighted for him but you couldn’t be there. It would be too difficult and all though he said he understood, you knew how disappointed he was. He started dropping it into every conversation, desperately trying to change your mind,

“You’re sure you can’t come?” He’d plead, only making your guilt grow. And of course the thought was never far from your mind; you couldn’t quite imagine yourself not being there for such an important night to him, not being there to give his hand a squeeze as the pre-show nerves kicked in, to give him a reassuring smile as he makes his way to stage, to be the first one he lays eyes on as he comes off stage at the end of the show. Because _it’s Niall_ , and yes you’d broken up and maybe it wasn’t the gonna be the easiest with him touring but surely all of that would be defeated by the unbridling love you two still undeniably had for each other.

So that’s how you found yourself throwing yourself into your boss’ arms when he approved a last minute holiday time request, practically skipping out of the office to book a flight.  
Niall was already in Dublin, taking the opportunity to get in some well needed family time before the show (Nanny Maggie had promised a slap round the ear if he hadn’t) so you decided to keep him in the dark about your plan, only texting Tara to let him know so she could organise your backstage passes.

“Y/N!!” A voice shakes you from your dream as you stand huddled in on yourself from the cold at a back entrance of the venue.

“Hey Tara, how are ya?!” You grin, sharing a hug as she ushers you inside. You follow her down a long corridor making idle chat as you go. As you stop at the door of a dressing room you can hear the unmistakable chatter of his closest friends, an acoustic guitar strumming away in the background and you have no doubt it’s Niall’s hands responsible for the chords floating out into the air.

“He’s gonna be so happy to see you” Tara smiles, giving your arm a squeeze and nudging you closer to the door. You grin as your stomach flips, butterflies erupting in a cloud of nerves as your heart beats faster in your chest. An attack of doubt suddenly hits you, what if he wasn’t happy to see you? What if he was annoyed at you for changing your mind last minute?  
You give Tara one last look and she returns it with a reassuring smile, “promise you. He’ll be over the moon. Now go!” she giggles, giving you a shove.  
You raise a shaky hand up to the door and knock, the noise from inside simmering down a notch. It swings open to reveal Jake, guitar hanging round him. His eyes widen for a second before he breaks into an infectious grin,

“Thank fuck!” He whispers to you, reaching a hand out to squeeze your shoulder. You grin back, stifling back a nervous giggle, “uh Nialler, delivery for you” he grins, taking a step backwards to let your shaky legs carry you into the room, fully aware of all eyes on you. You’re somewhat aware of the whispers and nudges between everyone, grins and whispers of “thank god she’s here!” floating through the air. Until your eyes focus on him and everything else around you suddenly disappears, his eyes burning into you with a look of disbelief; as if he can’t quite comprehend that you are actually standing in front of him.

You clear your throat, unable to rip your eyes from his,  
“Hi....I uhm, I took some last minute holidays from work and well, I thought I’d gatecrash your little party here. Hope you don’t mind?” You smile, the look on Niall’s face instantly softening, a shit eating grin breaking out across his face. He quickly pulls the guitar wrapped round him over his head, dumping it on a free chair as he takes quick strides over to you until you’re fully enveloped in his arms. He pulls you into his body, no distance left between you as you hold each other, his face buried into your hair as yours nuzzles into his neck. The grip on each other never loosens as you embrace, soaking in the feel of each other, the way you fit perfectly into each other’s arms.

“You came” you hear a whisper in your ear and you nuzzle closer into his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him in deeply.

“I couldn’t not be here” you whisper back, reluctantly pulling back slightly so you can look at him. Your eyes connect and that’s when you see it. The sheer happiness that you being there had brought him, the love that shone from him and into you as you hold each other, the willingness to overcome any obstacle that life might throw your way if it means that these moments can last a lifetime.

“I’m so glad you came, couldn’t imagine doing this without you” he smiles, taking hold of your hand in one of his and bringing it gently up to his mouth. The feel of his soft lips against your knuckles sends a jolt of electricity down your spine, the soft kiss traveling from your fingers all the way down to your toes as you let your eyes flutter shut.

“Wanna be here all the time, at every show. For all of it...” you whisper again, letting your forehead rest against his. He never lets his eyes leave yours, searching for any doubt, for any sign that you weren’t truly thinking about what you are saying.

“Y/N...god I want that too but-“ you cut him off with a shake of the head as a loud burst of laughter at something in the far corner alerts you back to the fact that you’re very much not alone.

“We can talk properly later okay?” You smile, leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss to the side of his mouth. You’re unable to miss the hitch in his breath and the way his eyes flutter when he feels your lips on his skin. He simply nods, a dazzling smile taking over his whole face.  
You finally let each other go, albeit reluctantly. As he’s about to take a step back into the chaos of the room you grab his hand, making his head whip back round to you.

You take a minute to let your eyes roam his face, scanning over his ocean blue eyes, the scruff decorating his jawline and his puffy pink lips. He tilts his head to the side slightly, one side of his mouth coming up in a smirk with a raise of an eyebrow as he takes in your stare. You give his hand a squeeze as your eyes meet his again, a contented smile adorning your face,

“I love you” you whisper, never taking your eyes off him; and if you thought the look in his eyes was happiness when he first spotted you then it’s nothing compared to the look he gives you when your words register in his head.

“Love you more, petal” he whispers back, not thinking anything of tugging you forward by your joined hands to press his lips against yours, smiles and looks of relief passing round everyone in the room as you pull apart.  
You know it’s not gonna be easy, the problems that led to your untimely break up are still very much present but this time instead of running from them you’re ready to face them head on, tackle them together and make it work because true love really does conquer all.


End file.
